


Sweet Dreams

by Monkeygirl77



Series: Jack Kline & Family [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel cuddle pile, Archangel Nephilim, Fluff, Gabriel Has Nightmares, Good Uncle Gabriel, Good parent Lucifer, Jack has nightmares about the other world, Lucifer has the softest cuddliest wings, Nephilim, he checks on everyone in the middle of the night, just fluff, that's what Gabriel says
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:40:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27432175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monkeygirl77/pseuds/Monkeygirl77
Summary: Jack has made it back to our world with Mary, but he didn't come back as unscathed as he likes to make everyone believe, the dreams haunt him and he can't sleep. He thinks his nightly adventures go unnoticed, as he haunts the dark halls like the dreams haunt his sleep, but he just doesn't see the golden eyes that follow him.
Relationships: Gabriel & Jack Kline, Jack Kline & Lucifer
Series: Jack Kline & Family [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128119
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	Sweet Dreams

The bunker was silent in the middle of the night, no one was moving, and the echoes off the walls faded into nothing. The only sound was the whirling of the fridge in the kitchen, the hum from the lights in the hall, the bunker slept with it's inhabitants.

Wandering down the halls left you with little noise but the soft breathing from the sleeping souls in their rooms, the rustling of wings from certain rooms, as they shifted.

You peeked into the rooms as you passed, looking in on the others, to comfort your own fears. The nightmares were a common occurrence now, as if they were a part of you, haunting your mind until you closed your eyes and allowed your worst fears to become their own reality. The things you had seen in that other universe, it was enough to frighten even the strongest of men. The toughest of hearts.

Pale hands push the doors open slightly, letting in a small stream of light, as you peek into the room at the sleeping figure.

The first is always Sam. He sleeps curled up, on his side, an arm under his head. Blankets pool around his waist, from kicking them off subconsciously as he twists and turns. He breaths deeply, evenly, and you stand there until you can see the rise and fall of his chest, hear nothing but his soft inhales and calm exhales. His face is ridded of the worry and stress that clouds him, taking away everything that lays heavily on his mind and his heart, and he looks peaceful. You stay long enough to see him reach blindly, still clouded by the slumber that had tugged him into it's grasp, pulling the blankets back up over his shoulders, and he settles down again as you turn to make your leave.

Across the hall is Gabriel's room, the archangel has slept a lot since they'd brought him back, his first couple of nights had him locked up in his room, cowering in a corner, and everyone else trying to assure him that he was finally truly safe, but leaving him to come to them when he was ready. The progress he's made in the short couple of weeks since they'd found him, and brought him home, is amazing and everyone is so proud of him. There is still so much for him to overcome still, but he's fighting, fighting to take his life back. To overcome the horrors that he's faced. The others turn the other way when he has his moments of confusion and terror, moments where he's unsure if this is all real, and you keep your distance. You have gotten to see first hand what an enraged Archangel can do, and when Gabriel gets those moods, you avoid him like a plague. He's moved from the corner of the room, under the window, to the actual bed, curled tightly around himself, wings acting as a golden barrier between him and the outside world. He huffs and mumbles in his sleep, rubbing at his nose lightly, wings rustling and shifting, and you watch the golden shimmer of his grace glow softly over his skin, healing him ever still. As you close the door, you miss the blinking of golden eyes, watching intently as the thread of light slowly disappears with your shadow.

Down the hall and to the left is Dean's room, his door is always ajar, he leaves it that way. Just in case, he says, in case he's needed. He sleeps deeply, sprawled on his back, snoring loudly into the calm of the night. There's a beer bottle half emptied on his nightstand, it'll be his wake up in the morning, mixed with a cup of steaming hot coffee. He scratches absently at his belly a moment, and you hold back a soft giggle as he does, making a face of comfort and humming to himself, wiggling a moment before falling back again. You look around his room, noting the various weapons and discarded blades covering almost every surface.

You pull away slightly, softly stepping out of the door way, leaving the door slightly ajar, making sure that nothing is out of place and everything is as he had left it before he had fallen asleep the night before.

Farther down, and to the right, next to a bathroom, is Lucifer's room. He doesn't sleep. He has no need to. And you tiptoe passed his closed door, hearing the almost silent rustling of paper and books from the other side. He is not like you'd thought him to be, different then he was described by the Winchesters and Castiel, he doesn't try to hide the things he's done. Not from you. And he doesn't try to excuse it. He wants you to know him for him, as he says, not for what he's done. And damn you if you give him the benefit of the doubt. Heaven's numbers were steadily rising just like he'd promised, and he'd made it very clear that the angels were to leave you alone which is something you are very grateful for, not having to fear every moment you step outside the protections of the bunker. He tried to be a good parent, a good father, not trying to take what family you've already built, but to find his own place within it, and has made it very clear that if you wish him not to be there taking up that spot, he'll go, but that doesn't mean he won't be watching. _I'll always be watching,_ is what he says.

Castiel rooms always silent at this hour, and like Lucifer's, you tiptoe passed it.

At the end of the hall is Mary's room. Finally, she's managed to sleep through the night, something you seem to still have an issue with, despite your power and strength, the unexplained sounds of the foundation settling, and the creaking of old bolts makes you nearly jump from your skin, and you didn't suffer nearly as much as she had. Not really. Not in the same sense. Lucifer had healed her, physically, either out of genuine kindness or out of a sign of good faith that he meant it when he said he turned a new leaf. He wanted to make his Father proud when He came back, he refused to believe it was _if_ , and no one had the heart to tell him otherwise. He wanted to show everyone that the great Morningstar was still there. Mary hadn't said anything in thanks, but they'd shared a long look, and he'd held her cheek in his palm for that long moment of silence. Nothing had needed to be shared between them, and they'd parted, Mary had retreated to her room much like Gabriel had, and slept almost as much as he did too. But she was making more progress, having not suffered quite like the messenger archangel had. You watch the rise and fall of her chest longer then you watch anyone else, and step out of her room, closing the door behind you again.

You pad down the hall silently, heading towards the kitchen, hopeful for a snake or something to drink, anything to distract you from the dreams that haunt your mind, to keep you from returning to their evil clutches.

As you travel silently, you miss the golden eyes that follow you, peeking out from behind a door, and the red eyes that join them. Miss as they follow you, watching you turn into the kitchen, and exchange looks when you leave the line of sight, and the dim light from above the kitchen island turns on.

…

His back was to the door, head buried in his hands, fighting off the need to sleep as much as he can. When the pull becomes too much he scrubs at his face, trying to keep himself awake despite his minds desire to _rest_.

"Have room for two more?

Jack's head shoots up, eyes wide at being caught, like a deer in headlights, and he locks onto Lucifer's gaze. The blonde archangel is watching him, a concerned smile playing at his features, arms crossed loosely over his chest. He doesn't sleep but that doesn't mean he doesn't think his son shouldn't either, and he himself doesn't enjoy to comforts of wearing a pair of warm pajamas. Jack rubs at his face, nodding slightly.

Gabriel steps out silently from behind the elder, golden eyes tracking him silently, he doesn't talk much around the large crowds, but his eyes shine with the same concern he'd be speaking with had he uttered a word.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping?"

The Messenger takes the seat next to him as Lucifer steps being the stove, turning on a burner with a soft click, and setting a kettle to boil and turned to reach for three mugs.

"I am not tired.", he turns at that statement, eyes stern for a moment, and he points slightly, "Those bags under your eyes say otherwise junior."

Jack looks down, away from prying eyes, but its too late, those who he hadn't wanted to see had seen and now his nightly escapades are going to come to an end and he's going to be told to fight off his demons like a good boy and to stay in bed where he belongs.

"How long have you been checking on everyone like this?"

Lucifer turns back to the three mugs, setting a tea bag in each one, and a spoon full of honey on top. He rubs at his eyes and shrugs, "Since I got back?"

The two adults exchange looks again, its been some time since the Nephilim had managed to get himself and mother Mary back home again, the kettle begins to whistle its tune of being heated and Lucifer pulls it off the burner and pours equal amounts unto the three mugs of tea. Gabriel rubs at his back softly, the night is theirs to do what they want with, without the fear of being seen by unwanted eyes.

"Nightmares?"

He nods, avoiding Lucifer's gaze, not wanting to appear weak to him. The elder sets a mug before him, and one in front of Gabriel, waving a hand over them both to cool them slightly, and urges him to take a sip. Jack hesitantly brings the mug to his lips and takes a cautious sip, letting the warm sweet liquid pour down his throat. It settled warmly in his belly and he smiled at the feeling.

"I have nightmares.", Gabriel is soft, whispering his confession to them, and he looks over in alarm, almost not believing that his uncle could have such trivial things, the messenger meets his gaze and nods, "Sometimes I wake up in the middle of the night and don't remember that you guys got me out. I panic, and terror sets in."

Lucifer doesn't interrupt his younger brother, sipping from his own mug and leaning forward against the counter, leaning on his elbows lightly. Gabriel looks up to meet his nephews gaze, smiling at him lightly, "Jack, admitting your scared doesn't make you look weak", it was as if he was reading him as a book. Jack looked down, ashamed at being so well read, feeling his insides squeeze. Gabriel reaches for his hand, for his attention, and he gives it almost immediately, "And wanting to go to someone for comfort doesn't make us look at you any less either, Lord knows I do, can't tell you how many nights I find my way to my big brother's side."

He takes another sip from his drink, not saying anything just yet, and just as well. Gabriel isn't nearly done just yet, and he keeps on, trying to get it across that fearing something, having something thought to be as childish as nightmares, is nothing to be ashamed of. It happens to the best of them, and honestly, after everything this kid had been through it was more concerning to them that they hadn't noticed (hadn't done anything) about his nightly escapades sooner.

Gabriel looked to his older brother, "To feel something as solid as someone wrapping their arms around you, holding you close, to curl into someone's wings, shielding you from those nasty thoughts. Nothing quite as great as that."

Lucifer smiles, amused, into his mug. Gabriel has slept curled in his wings longer then he lets anyone know. It's somewhat of an issue, his brother is not nearly as small as he used to be, but he will never turn him away when he comes to him. Never.

The boy looks up to meet the messengers gaze, and Gabriel nods encouragingly, Jack licks his lips nervously and nods in return, "Father?", Lucifer straightens slightly, pulling his mug away only just, turning his gaze to the exhausted Nephilim, "Can I…Can I sleep with you?"

Lucifer heaves a deep sigh, and Jack looks down as he prepares himself for the worst, "I thought you'd never ask. Of course, kiddo. Just had to ask.", his head shoots up, and he meets his parent's smile, Lucifer it is smiling gently at him, still laced with concern, as he sets his mug aside and reaches for the Nephilim's as well. Jack lets him pull his half empty mug up and away, "Let's get you to bed kiddo, you look about ready to collapse." Jack lets himself be tugged up to his feet, an arm curling around his shoulders, as Lucifer guides him around, "You obviously know where my room is, you never need to worry about not being invited in, I'm there when you need me kiddo. Let's not do this again.", Gabriel watches them silently, "You may not need to sleep much but you _do_ need to sleep."

His older brother is not exactly thrilled with their findings, it had take then a couple nights to figure who it was wondering the halls at night and what he was trying to accomplish, and once they had Lucifer had been very adamant on putting an immediate end to it. It was only when Gabriel, during one of his many nightly visits, spoke up from somewhere curled in his wings that perhaps confronting it with anger and sternness was not the best answer.

Lucifer peered over his shoulder, expectant and taking charge, "You too Gabe. Let's go. Come on.", he smiles at his older brother, taking one last sip, and hopping down from his chair and following obediently. They walk together, quietly as to not disturb the peaceful hunters, back down the hall to the Morningstar's bedroom, where he ushers them both to his bed and closes the door with a soft click. Gabriel makes himself at home on the king-sized bed, huddling under the blankets that smell like his older brother, Lucifer rubs at the boys back and gestures for him to make himself comfortable as well, and he does, if a bit tentatively, climbing under the blankets stiffly as if unsure of this entire thing.

"Gabriel."

A hand reaches up from under the blanket and covers his eyes, thought they both think he'd be fine, neither are willing to test it. Lucifer hums slightly, there's a quick flash, and Jack starts when something soft and fluffy brushes against his arms and cheek, arms curl around his middle and tug him back, Gabriel cuddling up close, as a wall of rose gold plumage surrounds them both. He feels hot breath on his ear and he turns slightly, "Close you eyes kiddo, let sleep take over, I'll protect you from the bad dreams."

Jack looked down, at the arms curled around his waist, thick and pale, "But what if they come back?"

"The dreams?"

He nodded, Lucifer hummed again, leaning closer again that his stubbly chin rubbed against his ear, "Jack, it's normal to be scared after facing what you had to, honestly, I'd be more concerned if you weren't scared. And it's normal for one to have nightmares when scared.", the Nephilim felt comforted by that and turned to peer up at him, "Really?"

Lucifer looked down at him, meeting his gaze, and smiled again, "Really. And one usual finds someone to go to when they get frightened like that, why do you think your uncle comes in here so often?"

"Cause", Gabriel's eyes were closed, "You have the softest cuddliest wings?"

"Gabe don't help.", The elder archangel spared the younger a glare, Jack giggled softly, something Lucifer loved to hear, "Kiddo, I want you to promise me, anytime you can't sleep or get scared, come to me."

The youngling looked down, picking at his shirt, Lucifer tilted his chin up with a finger, "Jack. I want your word."

He refused to allow him to look away until he nodded, "Yes father."

Lucifer smiled, rubbing at his head lightly, "Good, now go to sleep."

…

Sam was worried when he woke up the next morning and, upon checking in on their youngest resident, didn't see him in his bedroom. The only indication that he had been there was the blankets all a mess, and the nightlight in the corner still shining against the contrast of the room. His eyebrows furrowed, and he turned, checking Castiel's room on his way, and stopped in front of the last door on the left.

Castiel peered over his shoulder, as he pushed the door open, and felt a lopsided grin start to take form.

On the large bed, larger then any bed in the bunker, he's sure, is Lucifer. Sprawled out on his back, an arm slung over the side of the bed. Gabriel is curled around his waist, hugging tight, face pressed into his hip. He knew that the messenger had either, gone to the kitchen, or come here, it wouldn't be the first time the younger hunter had seen him make his way to his brother's side.

It was refreshing, that after all they had done to each other, Lucifer was still his go to and Gabriel was always welcome.

And then he spies Jack. Curled around the blonde's other arm, head resting back on his collar bone, tucked between both archangels, and he'd be lying if he said he's never seen him look so peaceful, sleeping so comfortably. They'd feared the two coming together in the middle of the night whilst they slept, Jack was smart, but his curiosity was like any child's, and Lucifer's desire to have the boy near him was self-explanatory. But his fears were quickly quenched at the sight that was before him.

There was a quick flash of light, and he turned, alarmed that it might wake them up. But they only stirred a moment, Lucifer squeezing Jack's shoulder lightly, and Gabriel nuzzling into his hip, otherwise they didn't wake.

"Dean!", he smacked his brothers arm, glaring at his grin as he examined the picture he had just taken, "He's going to kill you.", the younger shook his head at his _older_ brother's antics. Dean turned his phone around to show him the picture, and though it didn't change his disapproving look, Sam did have to resist the urge to smile.

"Blackmail Sammy. Blackmail."

Dean was still grinning when Lucifer raised his hand only slightly from his where he'd draped it over his eyes, he didn't open his eyes a crack, Jack sniffled softly, tightening his grip on the archangel's arm, and Lucifer snapped his fingers before lowering his arm again.

Sam watched his brother carefully and had to slap a hand to his mouth to keep his smile from showing, when he turned his phone upside down and water poured from the device. Lucifer smirked, showing from just under his arm, while Dean gaped.

"I don't think so Winchester.", Lucifer pulled Jack closer, fingers curling around the left side of his ribs, "Try harder than that."

Gabriel snorted, and Sam shoved his brother out of the room when he opened his mouth to retort. The last thing either saw was Lucifer wave cheekily before he shut the door. Castiel was smiling when he turned back around, he cared deeply for the boy, and though a part of him was nervous, he was happy that Lucifer seemed to be changing for the boy, trying his hardest, and his change was obvious to all of them who knew him.

He was still just as snarky though.


End file.
